worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasp WSP1A
Background The WSP-1A Wasp was the first recon 'Mech to be mass-produced for the Terran military. Since its initial production in 2471, the 'Mech has spread to all parts of Human-occupied space. Old Star League records show that thousands of Wasps were constructed in the four centuries preceding the Succession Wars. Though many of these have worn out or been destroyed, estimates show that more than half this total is still in operation. Further, some Wasp designs are still being constructed in some areas of the Successor States. The large number of Wasps available for use should ensure that it remains among the main light recon 'Mechs of the Successor States for centuries to come. The Wasp design has always been used for general scouting and reconnaissance duty. Far too lightly armed and armored for battle, its speed and maneuverability can generally keep it out of major confrontations. Affiliation - Inner Sphere Model Type - WSP-1A Wasp Class - Light Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head/Cockpit - 95 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 150 Main Torso - 300 Arms - 100ea Hand - 50 Legs - 150ea Feet - 85 Medium Laser - 30 SRM2 - 25 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. Armour - stops up to and including all standard 7.62mm rounds Speed Running - 95.1 kph Jump - 180m Statistics Weight - 20 Tons PS - Robotic 20 Cargo - Minimal space for peronal items and weapons Power System - GM 120 Fusion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - Medium Laser (1 right arm) Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - SRM 2 (1 left leg) Range - 900m Damage - 5d6+2 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - 50 Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 10 tons, Carry - 5 tons Punch - 1d4 Restrained Punch - 4d4 sdc Kick - 1d6 Body Block - 1d4/2 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA)